Cable connectors are commonly used to connect various components to electric arc welders and other types of welders. Commonly, a wire feeder, which is used in association with a welder is electrically connected to the welder by an electric cable. The electrical cable is used to transmit power and various other types of information through the multiple electrical connections housed by the cable.
One common type of cable connector is illustrated in FIGS. 1–3. In this typical prior art arrangement, a mounting plate which houses a cable coupler is connected to the side of a welder or wire feeder. Positioned within the cavity of the cable coupler is a plurality of male electrical connectors. An electrical cable is connected to this coupler by the use of a cable connector mounted on the end of the electrical cable. The cable connector includes a plurality of female connectors which are designed to receive the male electrical connectors formed in the coupler mounted on the side of the welder or wire feeder. These prior art couplers were time consuming to use since it was difficult to properly connect and disconnect the cable from the welder or wire feeder. The cable connector connected to the cable was initially oriented and slightly inserted abut a portion of the coupler mounted on the side of the welder or wire feeder. Once the cable connector was properly oriented with respect to the coupler, the cable connector was continuously pushed into the coupler while a coupling sleeve on the coupler was rotated thereby threading the cable connector onto the coupler. When done properly, this procedure usually took several minutes to complete the connection. When the cable was to disconnected from a welder or wire feeder, the coupling sleeve once again had to be rotated while the cable connector was simultaneously being pulled from the coupler. Once again, this procedure was time consuming to complete.
In view of the deficiencies in past designs for cable connectors used to connect cables to welders and/or wire feeders, there is a need for an improved connector that can be quickly connected and detached from a welder or wire feeder in a simple and effective manner.